Oh, shit!
by zurdas
Summary: Un policía de Scotland yard, una tierna ancianita, un ex-militar, una medico forense, un sociópata, el mismo gobierno británico y un criminal consultor. Ah, y alcohol. ¿Qué podría salir mal? Que se lo pregunten a Sally Donovan, la encargada de investigar el caos provocado en Londres la noche anterior por culpa de, ejem, cierto grupo de seres vivios y una ridícula apuesta.
1. Introducción (mini)

**Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, yo siemplemente los uso a mi antojo para llevar a cabo mis más retorcidas y profundas locuras.**

**Si seguís leyendo es bajo vuestra responsabilidad. Al principio puede parecer un fic corriente, pero contra más capitulos pasen más loca se pondrá la cosa.**

* * *

**Introducción (mini)**

El mundo es ruidoso. Muy ruidoso. Sobre todo si vives en el centro de Londres. Y más aún si tienes una resaca del copón. Sientes como tu cabeza late con fuerza, cada pequeño sonido resuena aumentado por mil. Cuando recuperas la conciencia miras a tu alrededor y aprietas los párpados con fuerza. Demasiada luz… Oh, mierda, no puedes ni sentarte. Todos los huesos te pesan, los músculos arden y tienes las extremidades agarrotadas. Incluso antes de abrir los ojos John oye una respiración pausada y profunda a su lado. A pesar de que su mente no está en condiciones de pensar nada, sabe que está medio desnudo en una cama y alguien duerme a su lado. No recuerda nada de lo que pasó la noche anterior. Un fuerte golpe en la puerta lo despierta del todo y una linterna le enfoca la cara. El hombre ahoga un gemido, cerrando los ojos. Los visitantes deben haber hecho demasiado ruido, porque el acompañante de John se remueve y una cabeza emerge entre las sabanas. John abre la boca, sorprendido y aterrado. No puede creerlo.

-¡Jefe! –exclama Donovan, la portadora de la linterna. Algún que otro agente suelta también un chillido de sorpresa.

Porque el hombre sin camiseta que dormía al lado del exmilitar es el Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade de Scotland Yard. Y la mitad de su plantilla está ahí presente, con los ojos a punto de salirles de las órbitas.

-¿Sally? ¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí? Mejor dicho: ¿qué hago yo aquí? –la mirada de Greg se posa en John y luego se mira a él mismo- Oh, mierda… ¿Qué ha pasado?

John se encoge de hombros, completamente colorado. Sally está impactada por la imagen pero sigue siendo una profesional. Anuncia que debe llevarlos a comisaría y ninguno de los dos pregunta nada. Están demasiado confundidos. Mientras son escoltados por los policías, que han tenido la bondad de dejar que se vistan, John reconoce su propio piso. ¿Dónde estará Sherlock? ¿Y la señora Hudson? Todo parece desierto. Durante el trayecto en coche la mente de John se pone en marcha y empieza a recordar algunos detalles de la noche anterior. Pero son confusos y… absurdos. Son una completa locura. ¿Seguro que no son producto de su imaginación por culpa de la borrachera?

Cuando llegan a Scotland Yard se llevan a Greg a quien sabe dónde, mientras que John es llevado a una sala de interrogatorios. Le dan un vaso de agua y una pastilla para la resaca. Sally observa con ojos críticos cómo se la toma. Luego suspira, pone en marcha una cámara de video y se inclina sobre la mesa hacia el hombre.

-John Hamish Watson. ¿Eres consciente de la gran cantidad de hechos extraños que han tenido lugar en Londres ésta noche?

-Verá, Donovan… A mí me habéis despertado vosotros cuando habéis entrado tan bruscamente en mi piso. De la noche anterior tan solo recuerdo trozos sueltos y no tienen mucho sentido que digamos.

-Pues empieza a recordar, John. Tenemos todo el día. ¿Recuerda al menos como empezó la noche?

-Eh… sí, eso sí –asiente el rubio, frunciendo el ceño, pensativo.


	2. Todos (parte I)

**TODOS (parte I)**

Serían las diez y poco de la noche cuando un grupo de seis persones salió del restaurante. Algunos con el bolsillo más grande que otros, habían logrado encontrar un lugar bastante económico y de comida aceptable (aunque el más elegante de todos arrugó la nariz mientras sujetaba con fuerza su paraguas). Lo que pasó la media hora siguiente es un misterio. Ni siquiera los involucrados, que estaban en pleno uso de sus facultades mentales (por el momento) lo saben explicar con exactitud: alguien sugirió ir a tomar algo porque aún era muy pronto, dos hermanos se quejaron ante la idea, y veinticinco minutos y treinta-y-seis segundos después entraron todos en un bareto de mala muerte.

-Usted no debería beber, señora Hudson –sonrió Greg.

-Yo haré lo que me dé la gana. Ya no estoy en edad de ser mandada –arrugó ella la nariz. Luego miró al joven camarero- Ponme un whiskey doble.

-¡Whiskey doble! –exclamó Molly, abriendo mucho los ojos.

-La señora Hudson está desatada –bromeó John-. Para mí un cubata.

-Yo… eh… -Mycroft tenía una mueca de completo desagrado ante la carta de bebidas- pues… no lo sé…

-Un "Mariposa rosa" para él –decidió Sherlock.

El joven camarero, vestido con su uniforme negro, asintió y se retiró a por las bebidas. Dudaba sinceramente que la mitad de ese grupo fuera capaz de consumir su encargo, pero él era un empleado y no era asunto suyo opinar.

-¿Qué es un "Mariposa rosa", Sherlock? –preguntó Mycroft.

-No lo sé, me ha sonado gracioso y te lo he pedido –sonrió éste petulantemente.

-Mycroft bebiendo un "Mariposa rosa"… -Molly soltó una risita, pero al ver la fiera mirada del político calló de golpe y se encogió en su asiento.

-¡Dios mío! –exclamó la señora Hudson. El camarero acababa de traerles las bebidas, y estaban servidas en vasos tan grandes que la señora Hudson casi se emborrachó al verlas.

Pero aquello que en un principio parecía tanto se convirtió en nada. Las bebidas estaban buenas, y entre una conversación y otra todos se las acabaron. Decidieron pedir otra ronda y ahí empezaron los "déjame probar el tuyo", "a ver éste que tal está". La segunda se convirtió en otra, y otra más. Cuando llevaban cuatro rondas entró un hombre elegantemente vestido, visiblemente borracho, que se acercó a ellos. Sherlock lo reconoció y se puso en pie de un salto, con todos los músculos en tensión. A pesar de la incipiente embriaguez que se apoderaba del detective, Moriarty era Moriarty.

-Vaya, que sorpresa –saludó Jim, alargando las "s".

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? –contestó Sherlock duramente.

-Venga, Sherlock, no seas duro con él. La vida es bella –sonrió la señora Hudson, a quien el alcohol le había subido enseguida a la cabeza-. Siéntate, cielo.

Los demás, en un estado cercano al de la señora Hudson, no pusieron ninguna objeción. Sherlock se tuvo que contener y Moriarty se unió a la fiesta. La incorporación del recién llegado no disminuyó el consumo. Al contrario. La velocidad del grupo en pedir otra ronda aumentó drásticamente. Y el coeficiente intelectual de toda la calle llegó a menos ochenta-y-cinco: Empezaron a contar chistes malos, malísimos, horribles. _**(N/A: A partir de aquí todo el texto está corregido, para evitar que la comprensión de lo dicho por nuestros borrachos protagonistas sea nula)**_

-A ver si alguien adivina éste, es muy bueno –rio Molly-. ¿Cuál es el colmo de un jorobado?

-No sé –negó Sherlock haciendo un puchero, los demás expectantes.

-¡Estudiar derecho! –exclamó Molly. Todos estallaron en escandalosas risotadas.

Después de la ronda de chistes, de los cuales absolutamente ninguno tenía gracia si estabas sobrio, empezó Eurovisión. Dicho de otro modo: cantar. Porque todo el mundo sabe que los borrachos cantan. Fatal, pero lo hacen. Y suelen gritar bastante.

-GOOOOOOOOOOOOD SAAAAAAAAAVE THE QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN –entonó Mycroft, que estaba de pie sobre la silla. Los demás daban palmas y le hacían los coros, mientras el joven camarero los miraba preocupado.

Lo siguiente fueron las lágrimas. El diminuto bar se llenó de llantos apasionados, nunca nadie había llorado con tanto sentimiento como aquellas dispares personas ese día. Por suerte la señora Hudson llevaba pañuelos en el bolso. Cinco paquetes. Porque nunca se sabe.

-Y yo… yo… yo no podía hacer más que gritar: ¡No, no! –Sollozaba Jim, a pleno pulmón- Ojalá fuera mentira… ¡Pero era verdad! Mu… Mu… Mu… Mu… ¡Mufasa estaba muerto! –Todos lloraban, haciendo temblar la mesa- ¡Y Simba lo vio! Simba lo vio…

Otro tema recurrente en los borrachos suele ser la política. Es muy curioso. Estando ebrio todo el mundo encuentra la solución a todos los problemas del mundo. Si el alcohol es capaz de obrar esa maravilla, ¿por qué no hacer obligatorio que nuestros políticos y dirigentes estén siembre bebidos? ¡No existirían los conflictos, ni las crisis, ni nada! Estaban en medio de una apasionada discusión política cuando alguien inició la locura que arrasaría medio Londres.

-¡A la mierda todo, yo voy a ser Mary Poppins! –exclamó Mycroft, dando un puñetazo en la mesa de madera.

-¡Claro que sí, hermano, cumple tu sueño! –Aplaudió Sherlock- ¡Yo seré un pirata!

-¡Pues yo salvaré a todos los animales de Londres de su jaulas! –una lágrima resbaló de la mejilla de Molly por el importante cometido de su misión en la vida.

-¡Yo protagonizaré mi propio musical en Broadway! –saltó Moriarty.

-¡Entonces yo seré un viajero del tiempo! –estiró Greg el brazo, para que alguien le chocara los cinco. Nadie lo hizo.

-¡Y yo seré el mejor graffitero del mundo! –canturreó John.

-Falto yo –anunció la señora Hudson-. Yo… -se puso de pie- seré… -los demás contuvieron la respiración- ¡La reina de Inglaterra!

El grupo estalló en aplausos y vítores para deleite de su querida señora Hudson (querida, querida… digamos que por unos más que otros). La mujer saludó educadamente con la cabeza, pero cuando decidió que ya era suficiente levantó la mano y los demás callaron al acto. Todos la miraban y la señora Hudson se sentía poderosa y sexy. Sí, sí, sexy. Eso lo pensaba ella, no yo, no me mires mentalmente así.

-¿Qué hora tenemos, Mycroft? –preguntó la señora Hudson. Porque sí, ella era poderosa y sexy, y podía hablarle al mismísimo gobierno como si fuera un niño pequeño.

-Las doce menos un minuto –respondió éste, sumiso.

-Bien, escuchadme –prosiguió la señora Hudson-. A las doce en punto empezará la carrera. Tenemos toda la noche para cumplir nuestro sueño. Nos encontraremos a las diez de la mañana en _. Allí veremos quien ha sido capaz de volar por encima de las estrellas y llegar a ser una de ellas –concluyó la señora Hudson apasionadamente. Alguna que otra lágrima de emoción salió de los ojos de los demás ante las poéticas palabras de la mujer- Mycroft, da la salida.

El político asintió y se puso de pie, con los ojos fijos en el reloj. Se sentía importante por la función que le tocaba ejercer en esos momentos. Abrió la boca y gritó bien fuerte, para que todos le oyeran.

-PREPARADOS… –todos se pusieron en posición de correr, a punto para empezar su carrera – LISTOS… -el camarero joven los miraba atónito. La señora Hudson, poderosa y sexy, le guiñó un ojo. El camarero se puso pálido y se escondió detrás de la barra- Y… ¡YA!

Y ante ese grito, los siete salieron corriendo. Cada uno en una dirección. Ninguno sabía ni a dónde iba, ni que haría. Pero sí sabían que su objetivo era cumplir su sueño y que tenían diez horas para lograrlo. Desde luego, no imaginaban los "pequeños" daños colaterales que sufriría la ciudad por culpa de su loca y apasionada carrera.

* * *

**Muchas gracias a mashimaro111, mare-nostrum94, Paradice-cream y Guest por comentar. No voy a adelantar nada de la trama, pero os advierto de que debéis abandonar toda idea preconcebida que tengáis sobre estos personajes. Ya avisé de que este fic podía llegar a enloquecer a la gente tanto como a mí.**

**Agradezco mucho también a todos los que habéis seguido y/o favoriteado (¿?) este fic. Y a mis lectores silenciosos, por supuesto, muchas gracias. **


	3. John H Watson

**John H. Watson**

Los pies de John casi no tocaban el suelo. Volaba por las calles de Londres, sin saber a dónde iba. Debía convertirse en el mejor grafitero del mundo, sí, pero… No sabía por dónde empezar. Cuando hacía dos minutos que había salido corriendo del bar se detuvo. Inspirando exageradamente, ya que le faltaba el oxígeno, miró a su alrededor. No estaba lejos de casa, pero ese no era su objetivo. ¿O sí?

-Los espráis –susurró John.

Necesitaba algo para hacer los graffitis. Y creyó recordar que Sherlock tenía una caja llena de espráis en algún lugar. John volvió a empezar a correr, ésta vez sabiendo a donde iba. Llegó al 221B de la calle Baker y subió las escaleras dando saltitos. Sin pensarlo fue directo a la cocina. Curiosamente, era el lugar favorito de Sherlock para guardar toda clase de trastos, y supuso que los espráis estarían ahí. No se equivocaba. Junto a las galletas de chocolate encontró la caja que necesitaba. Pero no podía ir por la ciudad cargado con una caja. Subió corriendo las escaleras para ir a su habitación y cogió una bolsa de deportes. Esa que se compró para hacer deporte (bolsa de deportes, lo dice el nombre) pero que nunca llegó a estrenar porque… porque hacer deporte cansa mucho. Volvió a la cocina y llenó la bolsa con los espráis. Sonriendo, John se cargó la bolsa en el hombre y volvió a la calle. Ahora ya tenía el material necesario. Tan solo necesitaba encontrar un lugar en el que hacer su primera obra de arte.

-¿John? –la aristocrática voz de Mycroft sobresaltó al rubio.

-Ei, Mycroft, ¿Cómo vamos?

-Tú no sé, pero yo fatal –Mycroft lo miró con cara de circunstancias- ¡He perdido mi paraguas! ¿Qué soy yo sin un paraguas, eh? ¡Nadie! ¡No puedo volar! –el político estalló en lágrimas desesperadas.

-Shhh –John le dio unos suaves golpecitos en el hombro, tratando de reconfortarlo-. Ea, ea, ea. No pasa naaaada. Volar es muy difícil, deberías empezar por algo más fácil.

-¡Encontrar un deshollinador y meterme en una chimenea!

-Por ejemplo.

-¡Gracias John, ya entiendo por qué mi hermano te tiene de mascota! –Mycroft le estampó un enorme beso (¡en la mejilla!), entusiasmado.

-Eww… -John se fregó desesperadamente la porción de cara que había entrado en contacto con los labios de Mycroft. Lo había llenado de babas.

-¿Tú cómo vas?

-Ya tengo espráis, ahora tengo que buscar una pared para empezar mi primer graffiti. Cualquier sitio servirá.

-¡Qué dices! No, no, no. Es tu primer grafiti, tu primera vez plasmando tus sentimientos más profundos a la vista de todo el mundo mediante el uso de aerógrafos. Debes encontrar una pared especial –regañó Mycroft.

-Tienes razón… ¡Tienes razón! –John se puso de puntillas "¡Joder Mycroft, que alto!", "No, John, tú eres bajito" y le revolvió el pelo al político, feliz.

-¿Y por qué quieres ser graffitero? –Mycroft se puso bien su precioso y sedoso pelo (MUY sedoso. Cada día usa acondicionador), con una mueca de disgusto.

-Porque sí. Eso se lleva en la sangre, se siente… Espera –John sacó su móvil del bolsillo. El político intentaba asomarse para ver que hacía, pero el rubio se apartaba adrede. Entonces empezó a sonar un rap. Y sin más, John empezó a cantar.

_Adelante, movimiento, que el graffiti es eterno_

_Estampando las paredes aquí yo me encuentro_

_No importa el momento, si es de noche, si es de día_

_Lo mezclo con fantasía_

John sacó una gorra demasiado grande para él, negra y roja, y se la puso en la cabeza. Al revés, por supuesto. Como un buen graffitero.

_Me logro inspirar, con esa melodía_

_Me alimenta cada día_

_Lírica y poesía, como el hip hop y el graff,_

_Que no salen de mi vida_

John intentó hacer una voltereta lateral (la rueda, vamos), pero con la borrachera que tenía el pobre… Se le dobló el brazo y cayó estrepitosamente al suelo. Mycroft abrió la boca sorprendido, pero John se puso de pie enseguida, intentando hacer como si nada. Pero la poca dignidad que le quedaba la acababa de perder.

_De mi vida_

Y sin más, el blogger más famoso de Londres salió corriendo por la calle, dispuesto a hacer su primera expresión artística callejera. Porque Mycroft tenía razón, no podía ser una pared cualquiera. Y John conocía el sitio perfecto para cumplir su cometido…

* * *

Muchas gracias a Paradice-cream, mashimaro111, alicenocturndreams, saranghee, fer451 y JessyRiddleFriki por comentar el capítulo anterior. Agradezco mucho también a todos los que habéis seguido y/o favoriteado este fic. Y a mis lectores silenciosos, por supuesto, muchas gracias.

Por cierto, guestgirl: mi summary es horrible. En serio, lo odio. ¿Puedo usar tu comentario del capítulo 2? Me gusta mucho, es un buen resumen del fic.

La canción usada para este capítulo es Graffiti de mi vida, de Zona hip-hop. No encontraba la letra por internet y he tenido que escribirla yo.


	4. John H Watson (II)

**John H. Watson (II)**

-Ya casi... Ya casi llego... –resoplaba John, sin dejar de correr. Desde que se despidió de Mycroft no había parado. Le ardían los pulmones… Pero entonces una melodía muy conocida interrumpió el relativo silencio nocturno de Londres.

_Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive. _

_(Ah, ha, ha, ha, sobreviviendo, sobreviviendo)_

_Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive. _

_(Ah, ha, ha, ha, sobreviviendo)_

Moriarty en persona apareció delante del sorprendido John, moviéndose cual Mike Jagger. ¡Mejor, aun! "Joder, eso es mover el esqueleto" pensó el aspirante a graffitero.

_Well, now, I get low and I get high, _

_(Bueno ahora me deprimo y me animo)_

_and if I can't get either, I really try. _

_(Y si no puedo hacerlo, realmente lo intento)_

_Got the wings of heaven on my shoes. _

_(Tengo las alas del cielo en mis zapatos)_

_I'm a dancin' man and I just can't lose._

_(Soy un hombre de baile, no puedo perder)_

Y con un moonwalk final, Jim inclinó la cabeza y miró a John fijamente. Esperó un par de segundos para luego saludar a su alrededor al público imaginario y sonreír a los flashes imaginarios, mostrando su más encantadora y seductora sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias, gracias, sé que me lo merezco –agradeció sinceramente a la multitud imaginaria.

-Eh… ¿Moriarty?

-Hombre, Johnny-Pony. Qué sorpresa…

-Sí, eh… claro. ¿Estabas… bailando?

-Voy a ir a Broadway, claro que estaba bailando. ¿Qué te ha parecido?

-Pues que… eres… -John se arrodilló de repente a los pies de Moriarty- ¡ERES UN JODIDO GENIO! ¡De verdad, te admiro, soy tu fan número uno! –sacó un rotulador grueso de la bolsa de deportes y se lo dio a Jim.

-¿Quieres un autógrafo, verdad? –el único criminal consultor del mundo se pasó la mano por su engominado pelo, halagado.

-Sí, por favor –el exmilitar se levantó la camiseta- ¡Fírmame las tetas!

-No tienes, Johnny-Pony –Moriarty negó, disgustado por la idiotez de John.

-Cierto… -el rubio se llevó la mano a la boca, dudando. Hizo ademán de bajarse el pantalón pero Jim lo impidió.

-¡No! No-pienso-firmarte-el-culo. ¿Ok? –por la mueca de asco del criminal consultor se podía deducir que jamás había visto nada tan patético-. ¿Te parece bien la frente?

-Sí, mejor. ¡Así todo el mundo lo verá y se morirá de envidia!

Dicho y hecho. "JM es el puto amo" pasó a adornar la frente de John. Lo que ninguno de los dos sabía era que… bueno, que el rotulador… _ejem_era permanente_ejem_. Moriarty le devolvió el rotulador al alucinado John. Porque, ¿Cuánta gente consigue un autógrafo de una estrella (o futura estrella) de Broadway?

-Con razón Sherlock no se separa nunca de ti –reflexionó Jim-. Es realmente agradable que un ser inferior proclame admirar tu superioridad.

-¿A quién llamas ser inferior? –arrugó el entrecejo John.

-Por favor, mírate. Yo soy superior a ti: más inteligente, más guapo, más gracioso, mejor bailarín, mejor ******* **(N/A: en la unión sexual de dos individuos. Perdonad el lenguaje vulgar, pero yo tan solo transcribo lo que sucedió)**… Realmente, no eres nada.

-No, eh… -el aspirante a graffitero está enfadado, muy enfadado. Su nueva admiración por Jim cae en el olvido.

Todo pasa muy rápido. De repente el puño de John se mueve con gran fuerza y velocidad hacia el estómago de Moriarty. Éste suelta un quejido pero enseguida se rehace. John recibe un codazo en el esternón que lo deja un par de segundos sin respiración, el tiempo que necesita el criminal consultor para desaparecer. El exmilitar estornuda, se deja caer de rodillas al suelo y respira hondo. ¿Pero cómo ha podido admirar a ese desgraciado? Oh, oh… John está muy cabreado. Demasiado. Porque aparte de haberle considerado inferior en todos los aspectos, Jim ha intentado matarle. A él y a su mejor amigo (Sherlock Holmes, por cierto). Debe hacer algo para vengarse, para sacar toda esa rabia que hay en su interior. Y entonces recuerda algo. "Es tu primer graffiti, tu primera vez plasmando tus sentimientos más profundos a la vista de todo el mundo mediante el uso de aerógrafos" había dicho Mycroft. De modo que para transmitir esa furia, tan solo debía hacer un graffiti. Recordó a dónde se dirigía antes del incidente con el criminal consultor y volvió a correr.

Ahí estaba. Grande, majestuosa, de piedra. Era la pared ideal para un primer graffiti. No se había parado a pensar lo que iba a escribir o dibujar antes de llegar ahí, de verdad que no lo sabía. Pero su enfrentamiento con Moriarty le había dado una idea… De modo que cogió el espray negro, lo sacudió y escribió con letras bien grandes y gruesas:

**FUCK MORIARTY**

Perfecto. Era simple, directo. John ladeó la cabeza para observar mejor su primera "obra de arte". No estaba mal. Dejaba translucir la rabia del que lo había escrito, despertando sentimientos de odio hacia el tal Moriarty por parte del espectador. Simplemente magistral. Ahora debía firmar... Mmm... ¿Qué nombre artístico podía ponerse? ¡Oh, claro!

_**Blogger**_

Y así, feliz por haber hecho su primer graffiti y haberse vengado de Jim (matando dos pájaros de un tiro), John se alejó a buscar otra pared especial para hacer otra obra de arte. Sin duda, el muro de la Torre de Londres quedaba mucho menos soso ahora.

* * *

**Muchas gracias a JessyRiddleFriki, guestgirl, mashimaro111, Anjiiel y Paradice-cream por comentar el capítulo anterior. Agradezco mucho también a los que habéis seguido y/o favoriteado este fic. Y a mis lectores silenciosos, por supuesto, muchas gracias.**

**La canción empleada en este capítulo (ya sé que todos la conocéis, pero las cosas hay que hacerlas bien. Qué ironía que sea yo la que diga eso, ¿no?) es Stayin' Alive, de los Bee Gees.**


	5. Greg Lestrade

-¿Entonces, afirma que éste graffiti es suyo? –Donovan pone una fotografía sobre la mesa y se la acerca a un abochornado John.

-Eh… sí. ¡Dios, es horrible! –el rubio se lleva las manos a la cara, avergonzado.

-De momento es suficiente. Seguiremos con el señor Greg Lestrade. Salga por esa puerta y dígale que entre –Sally sonríe y le indica la puerta con la cabeza.

John se levanta con las piernas acartonadas y cierra suavemente la puerta. Ahí está Greg, que lo mira fijamente. ¿Será por qué va despeinado o hay algún otro motivo? Quizá es por el misterioso incidente de esta mañana. John traga saliva, sin poder creer que haya pasado algo entre ellos.

-¡John! –Greg parece aliviado de verlo-. Ya recuerdo por qué hemos despertado juntos en tu cama y sin camiseta. ¡No es lo que parece, en serio!

-Gracias a Dios… -John suspira. No se había dado cuenta de que estaba aguantando la respiración- ¿Y qué pasó?

-Pues resulta que cuando nos encontramos en…

-¡¿Señor Lestrade, entra o qué?! –la cara avinagrada de Donovan aparece por la puerta.

Greg no tiene más remedio que dejar la explicación para luego y entrar en la sala de interrogatorios. Se deja caer sobre la silla, malhumorado. Es la primera vez que está al otro lado de la mesa y eso no le gusta nada. Sally parece contenta. Se sienta frente a él, sin decir nada, y lo mira fijamente durante unos segundos. Greg sabe que es una estrategia para intimidarlo, de modo que se pone aún más recto y, sin apartar la mirada de la sargento, levanta la barbilla, desafiándola.

-Bien, señor Lestrade, ¿Cómo se encuentra? –el tono de Sally es claramente burlón- ¿Le duele la cabeza por la resaca? ¿O tiene dolores en otras partes de su cuerpo? Tengo entendido que ha despertado bien acompañado.

-Sea lo que sea lo que insinúas, no es cierto –a Greg le arden las mejillas, pero no entrará en el suelo de su **subordinada**.

-No insinúo nada, Lestrade. Solo explico que has despertado semi desnudo al lado de otro hombre… Eso da que pensar –la sargento lo mira divertida.

-¡Soy tu superior, exijo respeto! –vocifera Lestrade levantándose de la silla.

-Ahora mismo, sentado en la silla de interrogatorios, no mandas Greg –sonríe Donovan.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas soñando con esto? –se queja entre dientes el DI. La sargento no responde.

-Está bien, gracias al doctor John Hamish Watson, previamente interrogado, sabemos que hicieron una apuesta. Mientras que él iba a convertirse en graffitero, tú ibas a viajar en el tiempo. Sherlock Holmes iba a ser un pirata, Molly Hooper salvaría los animales de Londres de sus jaulas, Mycroft Holmes iba a ser Mary Poppins, James Moriarty tendría su propio musical en Broadway y Martha Hudson sería la Reina de Inglaterra. ¿Eso empieza a refrescar tu memoria, "jefe"?

-Eh... –Greg se rasca la nuca, nervioso- Tal vez sí recuerdo alguna cosa...

* * *

**Greg Lestrade **

Greg salió corriendo. Tenía un objetivo. Tenía la determinación necesaria. Pero no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo. A ver, viajar en el tiempo… sí, claro, fácil. Mmm… A ver, Lestrade, vives en Londres, una ciudad enorme. En todos esos kilómetros cuadrados de asfalto, construcciones y un huevo de gente inglesa (aunque de otros lados también hay mucha) debería haber una tienda que vendiera máquinas del tiempo. Lógico. Lo malo era el precio. Greg dudaba que tuviera el suficiente presupuesto para una. Seguramente tan solo la gente muy muy rica podía permitirse una. Seguro que Michael Jackson había tenido una y había viajado al futuro para rescatar su cuerpo inerte de la tumba y trasladarlo al presente, fingiendo su propia muerte. Seguro que actualmente está en una isla secreta bailando para otros famosos desaparecidos.

-Debería crear un blog y contar mi teoría sobre la muerte de Michael Jackson –pensó Greg en voz alta-. Seguro que tendría más éxito que John.

Lestrade siguió andando sin rumbo alguno por las calles hasta que se le ocurrió una idea brillante. ¿Qué hace la gente cuando no tiene dinero? Pedir un crédito. Pero luego te roban los bancos a ti, y Greg no quería eso. Entonces la opción era robar él. ¡Robar un banco! Si los palurdos que detenía a diario eran capaces de hacerlo, ¿por qué no iba a poder un Detective Inspector tan inteligente como él? Decidido. Necesitaba: pasamontañas, pistola (por suerte llevaba una en el bolsillo), saco para llevarse el dinero… y un cómplice. ¿Pero de dónde iba a sacar el un cómplice?

-¡Greeeeeeeeeg! –un grito demasiado agudo perforó el silencio de la ciudad, sobresaltando al policía.

-¿Molly? ¡Molly! Te necesesito –e ahí su cómplice.

-Pero yo te necesito más –Molly cogió a Greg por el cuello de la camisa y el DI creyó por un momento que le iba a dar un beso en los morros.

"¡Horror, la chica de los muertos se me echa encima!" pensó Greg cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Molly miró la cara de dolor que ponía el policía. "¿Qué hace el idiota éste?" pensó la chica. Miró al inspector durante unos segundos, en los que él se preguntaba si la forense se estaba poniendo pintalabios o "rimmel" ("¿qué diablos es el rimmel?"), y como el patán no abría los ojos Molly decidió hacer algo. Lo miró fijamente, con dulzura, acarició la mejilla de Greg, retiró la mano rápidamente y lo abofeteó con todas sus fuerzas. ¡ZAS! El sonido de la fricción de la suave palma de Molly contra la medio-áspera mejilla de Greg resonó por toda la amplia calle.

-¿Qué haces? –exclamó Greg, con la marca de la mano de la forense en la cara y lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Calla y escucha! Necesito que me ayudes a colarme en el Zoo para liberar a los animales de sus jaulas. ¡Serás mi cómplice en el CACA! –lo regañó Molly.

-¿En el CACA? –Lestrade parecía una nenita a punto de llorar. Solo le faltaban las trencitas.

-El: ¡Contra Animales Encerrados, Ayuda! Vamos Greg –la forense cogió a Greg por la muñeca, con una fuerza que no sabía que poseía, y lo arrastró hasta el zoo (que casualmente no estaba muy lejos de ellos).

Para entrar en el zoo, tenían dos opciones: intentar colarse por la puerta-de-hierro-imposible-de-atravesar o saltar el enorme muro. Decidieron saltar por el muro, porque era preferible romperse un par de huesos a quedarse encallados entre barras metálicas de por vida. Molly, que (también casualmente) llevaba una cuerda en el bolso, se la tendió a Greg porque no sabía hacer nudos. ¿Para qué iba a aprender si con atarse los zapatos era suficiente? Aunque ni eso podía hacer, de modo que siempre llevaba velcro. Lestrade era más competente con la cuerda, porque fue el mejor scout que ha visto el mundo (en siete días ganó todas las medallas posibles). ¡Greg es el Mozart de los scouts! ¡PRODIGIOSO! De modo que en 5'7291 segundos el inspector creaó una escalera de cuerda, habiendo nudos para apoyar los pies y las manos. Subieron lentamente por la cuerda, Molly con los tacones en la boca cual perro con su hueso, y Lestrade mirando el suelo avergonzado porque el culo de la forense estba pegado a su pobre cara. Milagrosamente ninguno de los dos cayó al suelo (que teniendo lo poco sobrios que iban, tenía mucho mérito).

-¡Empezaremos por los hipopótamos! –gritó Molly.

-¡No! ¿No sabes cómo se abren las jaulas? –la chica hizo que no con la cabeza y Greg sonrió orgulloso- Pues escucha, pequeña, que te voy a iluminar con mi sabiduría superior.

El inspector subió a un banco de madera y se irguió con elegancia. El himno de Inglaterra resonó en la cabeza de Greg, dándole un toque mucho más glorioso a tan importante gesta. ¡Oh, bardos, entonad canciones con vuestra ridículamente pequeña arpa (cuyo nombre no recuerdo) la gran hazaña del Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade!

-Antiguamente las jaulas de los animales se habrían con llave y cerradura como se ha hecho toda la vida, pero para impedir que tarados como los del CACA liberen a los animales, se cambió el sistema a uno automático. Debemos encontrar las oficinas del zoo, colarnos en una sala llena de ordenadores y toquetear todos los botones hasta abrir todas las jaulas.

-Caray… -Molly lo miró boquiabierta, pensando que menos mal que había cogido a Greg de cómplice y no a cualquier otro.

Corrieron por el zoo, o al menos hasta que se cansaron y cogieron uno de esos cochecitos de golf que hay en los zoos (Greg sabe hacer puentes). Llegaron rápidamente a las oficinas, esa zona aburrida que nunca nadie visita. Liberar a los animales fue relativamente fácil. Tan solo tuvieron que tirar abajo la puerta de una patada, recorrer las dos plantas de oficinas hasta encontrar la que era, tener que volver a la entrada porque habían olvidado encender el fusible de la luz, volver a subir las dos plantas, entrar en la habitación de los ordenadores, enchufarlos todos (la pobre Molly se electrocutó un poquitito), encenderlos "¡Windows 2000, noooo! ¡Se nos hará de día", y toquetear todos los botones sin ton ni son. Por raro que pueda parecer funcionó.

-¡Ya está! –Molly empezó a llorar emocionada- ¡El CACA ha triunfado!

-Espera, tenemos que abrir la puerta metálica que da a la calle. Supongo que se hará desde aquí –Greg no abandonó la cara de profesional y siguió pulsando botones sin tener ni idea pero con cara de entendido.

-¡Lo lograste! –aplaudió la forense.

Sin embargo, cuando salieron de las oficinas y un mono se le tiró encima a Greg, la alegría se transformó en terror. Fueron corriendo hacia el coche de golf y arrancaron.

-¡Acelera a tope! –gritó Molly aporreando el brazo de Lestrade, al ver que los perseguía una jirafa. El zoo se había convertido en un caos, había animales por todas partes.

-¡Voy al máximo!

-¡Pero si vas a 15 km/h!

-¡Es un cochecito de golf, no un jodido Ferrari!

Finalmente cruzaron la puerta del zoo. Aunque no fueron los únicos. Todos los animales siguieron el mismo camino de ellos y salieron corriendo hacia el mismo centro de Londres. Greg y Molly se quedaron sentados en el cochecito con la boca abierta, incapaces de reaccionar.

-Esto… ¡Yo me voy! –dicho y hecho, la forense salió corriendo.

El inspector la miró, completamente anonadado por lo que acababan de hacer. Notó que algo caliente le bajaba por la cara y cuando se llevó la mano a la frente se dio cuenta de que tenía un arañazo enorme que le había hecho el mono.

-¡Mierda! –se quejó Greg, pasándose la manga de la camisa blanca para limpiarse la sangre- ¡Pues me quedo el cochecito!

Y acelerando a tope, lo cual teniendo en cuenta el vehículo no es una gran velocidad, Lestrade siguió el rastro de cagadas que habían dejado los animales del zoo. Necesitaba encontrar un cómplice para atracar el banco y conseguir el presupuesto necesario para su máquina del tiempo.

* * *

_Muchas gracias a JessyRiddleFriki, mashimaro111, Guest, Paradice-cream, Chiara Polairix Edelstein y Fer451 por comentar. Gracias todos los que habeis seguido y/o favoriteado este fic. Y a mis lectores silenciosos, por supuesto, muchas gracias también._

_Creo que este es el capítulo más loco que he escrito hasta la fecha... No sé como abren las puertas de los zoos en la realidad, imagino que con llaves. Esto es pura ficción._


End file.
